Distribution and follow-up wiring maintenance of a network communication system are of vital importance to the communication quality of the network in its entirety.
Distribution frames for distributing a large amount of wiring are always disposed in a machine room of a network communication system. The distribution frames are always arranged on a plane. As a result, with the distribution frames being fully occupied by the wiring, the intricate arrangement of the wiring has an adverse effect on distribution and maintenance to thereby compromise the operation efficiency, not to mention that the disordered wiring can even compromise the communication quality.